


Detention

by sassmastermonty



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Detention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassmastermonty/pseuds/sassmastermonty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper has detention but then the cute boy comes in and makes everything better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

Jaspers sighed to himself before resting his feet on the desk. Detention. The one word that could make your heart sink and any plans you had for the night go out of the window. It wasn't like he had much planned, just some call of duty with Murphy. 

"Sir this is stupid." A voice rose up from the doorway. Jasper opened his eyes to see where the voice was coming from. A boy stood in the doorway, attempting to negotiate with a teacher. Jasper had never seen this boy before. He knew he would have remembered him if he had because the boy was cute. Like really cute. "It's not like I meant to set him on fire." 

Jasper couldnt help the laugh that escaped his throat. Both the teacher and the cute boy looked over at Jasper as he tried to supress his laughter. He watched as the boy tried to slyly check him out while the teacher ranted at him about saftey. Jasper smirked before going back to resting with his eyes closed.

Jasper listened as the rant finished and the boy huffed. He heard the scrape of a chair against the ground and he listened as the boy mumbled to himself about 'Damn John Murphy and his obsession with fire'. That was the part that got Jaspers attention.

"You set John Murphy on fire?" Jasper asked as he opened his eyes and moved his feet off the table. The cute boy was sat oposite him on the their table, his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. He pushed his black hair out of his eyes as he lifted his gaze to meet Jaspers. God he had nice eyes.

"Yea do you know him?" The boy asked. Jasper was laughing so much he couldn't even reply. He simply nodded as he wiped tears from his eyes. "It's not like it was even my fault. I was just trying to stop him messing with the bunson burner and it slipped out of my hand and set his hoodie on fire." 

 

Jaspers laugh must have been contagious because instead of looking to worried the boy began to laugh. Suddenly, Jasper heard a snort and his head whipped up. The boy had his hands ove his face in embarrasment which just made Jasper laugh even more. "Oh god this is why I don't laugh in front of people." The boy laughed and Jasper could clearly hear that he was trying to stop snorting. 

"It's cute." You're cute was what Jasper really wanted to say but he didn't want to come on to strong. "My names Jasper Jordan." 

"I'm Monty Green." Monty smied at Jasper. The name fitted him perfectly. A cute name for a cute boy.

"What?" Monty laughed. Oh my god he'd said that outloud. Jasper groaned and hid his scarlet red face in his hands. Jesus he needed to know the difference between speaking and thinking. 

"I didn't mean to say that outloud. Honestly I swear I'm not creepy or anything I just don't think before I speak. Oh my god I'm so embarrased." Jasper knew he was rambling but he didn't stop until he felt warm hands prying his hands from his face. Monty stared down at him, a huge grin platered on his already adorable face. His eyes were wide and staring at Jasper with such intencity that Jasper's palms began to sweat. 

"You're adorable Jasper Jordan." Monty barely whispered before his lips brushed gently agaisnt Jaspers. Jasper knew he was waiting for Jasper to make a final move. Jasper leant forward slightly, gently kissing Monty. 

"Everytime I'm late theres always some couple making out." Mrs Griffin laughed. She was the teacher who ran detention but she was never there on time. Monty and Jasper laughed to themselves before Monty went back to his seat. Jasper spent the whole hour in detention staring at Monty as he worked, wondering how someone could be so perfect. 

When the bell signed the end of detention, Monty had dragged Jasper outside. When Monty pinned Jasper up against the outside of the school, Jasper realised he didn't actually mind detention.


End file.
